narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konohagakure no sato (NWC)
Konohagakure no sato: The Village Hidden in the Leaves was founded around 360 years ago before the beginning of the Naruto: The New World Chronicles series. The village has gone through a lot since it was discovered with the betrayal of some of its best ninja, planned coup d'etat, and a super sized massacre by one of its most strong young ninja. After the Great Shinobi War Era, the village become one of the Great Five Shinobi Nations. Events Before the Beginning of Naruto: The New World Chronicles In a time before the Hidden Villages were created, ninja simply worked as clans for various Feudal Lords in different countries. Among the hundreds of clans were the two most strongest: The Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. The two powerful clans clashed many times, sheddings tons and tons of blood around the many countries. Soon after however the Senju Clan along with their leader: Senju Hashirama proposed peace between the clans. Uchiha Madara, the leader of the clan did not wish for peace between the two clans. However the clan itself wanted peace with the Senju and thus he found himself overruled by the wishes of his clan and thus Konoha was created. However when Hashirama Senju was chosen to become the leader of the first ever ninja village Madara knew that his clan was in immediate danger of destruction and fought Hashirama and lost. Because of his loss Madara's fears came true: The Uchiha were now the lesser clan of Konoha and the Senju were the domininat. The Nine-Tailed-Fox Attacks: Many years down the road Konoha was now a prosperus village and the Uchiha Clan were still within the village. However one normal day things turned completely upside down. A rampaging demonic fox or the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha, no ninja in the village could stop the mad beast and many lives were lost due to the attack. The only ninja that could stop the monster, The Fourth Hokage leaped into action sealing the beast inside of Naruto Uzumaki. The Hyuga and Kumo Mishap: '''Kumogakure no sato - The Village Hidden in the Clouds had recently signed a peace treaty with Konoha, ending years of warring between the two villages. However the head ninja of Kumo used the peace treaty as only a means to gain entrance into the village. His plan was to kidnap Hyuga Hinata in order to have a set of Byakugan eyes for the Kumo. After successfully kidnapping the girl he was preparing to flee the village when he was found out by her father: Hiashi Hyuga who quickly killed him. Kumo quickly got word of the incident and left Konoha proposal: give us the corpse of our head ninja's killer or risk war. Konoha didn't want to go back to war with Kumo but they couldn't afford to lose Hiashi as he was a member of the main branch, instead Hyuga Hizashi, Hiashi's little brother voluntarily took his place: giving up his life to save the main branch...or really to be free from the side branch curse. '''The Uchiha Clan Betrayal: For decades the Uchiha Clan had been secretly planning to betray and destroy Konohagakure no sato. After being blamed for the Kyuubi attacking the village they began to devise a plan to betray their village. The current leader of the clan: Uchiha Fugaku who was also the father of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi was plotting the betrayal. The Third Hokage tried to negoiate peace with the Uchiha but it was to no avail so the elders ordered the clan to be destroyed by its own member: Uchiha Itachi. Itachi with the help of Uchiha Madara who had not been killed afterall destroyed the whole entire clan except Uchiha Sasuke and fled the village as a missing-nin and joined Akatsuki. Oto & Suna Invasion: '''Konoha had more enemies that it thought: its allies! Konoha was holding the Chunin Exams in their town when suddenly Otogakure and Sunagakure betrayed them. Lead by Orochimaru a missing-nin from Konoha the village was nearly destroyed and the Third Hokage was killed. Konoha was able to hold its own and both Oto and Suna nin were forced out of the village and Suna surrendered and once again became Konoha's allies while Oto remained the enemy of both villages. '''The Invasion of Pain: '''4 years into the original Naruto series a missing-ninja named Pain with the help of his paths attacked Konoha while Naruto was off learning to use Senjutsu. Using his attack Shinra Tensei much of the village was destroyed and many deaths occured. In the knick of time however Naruto returned to the village and stopped Pain in a heated battle, in the end the last path of Pain was killed and the real Nagato was discovered. Nagato decided to stop his rampage, sacrficing himself to bring everybody he had killed back to life but still left the village in shambles. '''The Last Uchiha: Around six years before the events of the story a man named Uchiha Neos left the ranks of Konohagakure no sato, not much is known about incident all that is known however that he was the last known living Uchiha and his departure made the clan extinct in Konoha. '''The Ten-Tailed-Dragon Attack: '''The Ten-Tailed-Dragon was a newly born bijuu around 100 years old, the bijuu first made its appearance 100 years before Naruto: The New World Chronicles when it destroyed the lost village of Kyuutengakure no sato: The Village Hidden in the Heavens. It reappeared and attacked Konoha a century later and was defeated by the 12th Hokage and sealed within Shichiro Kenji. '''The Attack of Uchiha Mandos: '''During a normal night in Konohagakure no sato, a cloaked figure approaches the13th Hokage and young Shichiro Kenji as they leave Ichiraku Ramen Shop. This cloaked figure is Uchiha Mandos a strange ninja of the Uchiha Clan who was rumored extinct. He knocks Lady 13th out with his Sharingan and uses his Kekkei Genkai to tap into bijuu power of Shichiro Kenji, instead of surpressing Kenji's Jinchuuriki powers he instead calls forth the bijuu who takes control of Kenji's body sparking an all out battle. Category:NWC Locations